Talk:Marines (Zombies)
Really? Is this page even needed? It's about some random, nameless Marines. Conquerer of all Zombies Talk 00:07, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Agreed Iamdempsey How come this happens I noticed that people seem to rush to add a bunch of junk to these pages that are up for deletion. Iamdempsey 20:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Maybe they want to improve the article to show that's it's unworthy of deletion. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 20:18, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Who is Robert Oppenheimer? just asking who he is 03:26, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :And that is what Wikipedia is for. 03:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Not too reliable because anyone can mess it up 23:00, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Did he really just write that on a wiki? CoaZTalk 23:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :I MEANT WIKIPEDIA,WIKIA IS MORE RELIABLE. :didn't it say something about an email to Robert even though he died in 1967? 15:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Nacht Der Untoten We need to do a paragraph on Nacht Der Untoten! How did we miss this! Zombie dropper 22:34, April 7, 2011 (UTC) It appears that they came straight from Nacht Der Untoten to Verruckt, and yet Verruckt is shown first. I changed that. I also added the part in which the second group of Nazi Zombie characters came back to NDU and Verruckt and the marines wern't there, hinting their ultimate demise. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 15:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :No proof that they are the same squad as the soldiers in Nacht. 19:41, April 27, 2013 (UTC) : So basically what you are saying is that they are TWO Marine strike teams in Germany, that just so happen to encounter zombies??? I highly doubt that and I firmly believe that the Marine strike team appears in both Nacht and Verruckt. Mr.ClassicMan (talk) 12:53, April 27th, 2013 (UTC) Their Names? I think I found out their names, One is obviuosly Dempsey seeing as he lead the assult, he most likely one of the ones with the helmet seeing as one looks like him. In Nacht Der Untoten, a marine screams "James there right behind you!" before James (the one with sideburns) turns around and kills the Zombies trying to sneak up on him, this marine has the exact same voice and character model as that one with the hat and the sideburns in Vurrukt, so this marine is most likly named James. I'm guessing one (the other helemt one) is named Paul, when I was playing Vurrukt the other marine with the helmet was being swarmed the other hat marine screamed "Paul!" like he was saying we have to help him, I even checked the voice files and this marine does say Paul and he only says it when the other helemt marine is being swarmed. The last one (the one without any facial hair) I'm guessing is named Phil, seeing as the one helemt marine sounds like he's saying Phil and he only says it after this marine gets many kills, however I could have, misheard him, so I'm not confident on this name. Presence in Nacht Seriously, this needs to be sorted out. It's turning into an edit war. :Please make sure to sign your posts next time. There is no edit war. There is no substantial proof that they are in Nacht (just because character models are reused doesn't mean that they were there) so it does not go onto the page. Simple as that. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 01:21, January 6, 2014 (UTC)